Vegeta Becomes a Student?! Win Over Whis!
is the sixteenth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 25, 2015. Its original American airdate was April 29, 2017. Summary At the Sacred World of the Kai, Old Kai and Kibito Kai are wondering about the recent mysterious disappearance of some planets, as if they disappeared by magic. When Old Kai suddenly gets distracted, Kibito Kai assumes that he is using his divine sight to peep on women or something equally perverted, but he turns out to be watching two beetles wrestle. On Earth, Goku is driving his tractor out in the field again when Krillin comes by to visit. Krillin had thought Goku might have gone off to King Kai's to train again. Seeing that Goku is still set on continuing his training, Krillin reminisces about how the two of them used to train together under Master Roshi. Now, Goku has grown strong enough to be a match for even the God of Destruction Beerus. Curious to experience for himself just how strong Goku has become, Krillin asks Goku to hit him. After some persuading, Goku does, sending Krillin flying across the countryside. Goku instantly transmits ahead to try and catch him, he however, misses, so Krillin crashes straight into a large boulder, much to Goku's regret. Back at Goku's House, Android 18 treats Krillin's bruise. Back on his own out in the field, Goku makes sure that nobody was around, transforming into a Super Saiyan and start training again. In a desolate wasteland on top of a mountain, Vegeta is still standing by himself, thinking of how he will surpass Goku and everyone else. After enduring a powerful thunderstorm, he endures a massive Super Saiyan power up, yet still disappointed at being still at this level, he flies off later. At a tempura restaurant, Whis is trying tempura for the first time with Bulma there beside him. It turns out that Bulma has been taking Whis out to various restaurants ever since that destructive event, in order to convince him through bribery to save her family’s lives if Beerus ever tries to destroy Earth again. As Vegeta returns home to Capsule Corporation, he is surprised to run into Bulma and Whis, who have just returned from the restaurant. Vegeta demands that Whis take him there so that he can show Beerus the true power of the Saiyans. Vegeta tries to force Whis to take him to Beerus, but he quickly changes his mood when he senses an unknown power coming from Whis. When Vegeta demands to know who or what he is, Whis explains that he is Beerus’ martial arts teacher, to his surprise. In order to get Whis to train him, Vegeta promises to feed Whis the tastiest food on Earth. He first takes Whis to a tempura restaurant, yet it turned out to be exactly the same one he and Bulma just ate at. In fact, Whis and Bulma have already been to every restaurant Vegeta can think of, leaving him with no choice but to cook something of his own for Whis. Vegeta’s attempt at cooking is a complete disaster however. Due to his strength, stemming from his lack of strength control, he cannot touch an egg, otherwise, it easily cracks no matter how gentle he is with it. After trying to crack all the eggs open, and failing at it, causing them to spill on the Saiyan prince's body, to add a final insult to injury, one of his eggs hatches into a chick (later, if one looks closely, he is seen imitating Vegeta's gestures in a comical fashion). Vegeta, who came up with an idea, claims that Bulma has been hiding the tastiest food of all from Whis, which is revealed to be instant ramen. Vegeta claims that Bulma cannot go for more than a week without eating some, and that it is the tastiest food on Earth, to Whis' growing curiosity. When Whis finally tries some, he is at a loss for words, becoming delighted for what he ate. He finally agrees to take Vegeta with him to Beerus' Planet. While they are traveling to Beerus' planet, Vegeta is shown in a flashback getting new Battle Armor from Bulma to wear because of his old armor being scuffed up, and Bulma not wanting her husband to be the laughingstock of the universe. Major Events *Old Kai and Kibito Kai are sensing planets disappearing, as if by magic. *Vegeta leaves Earth to go train with Whis on Beerus' planet. *Vegeta receives new Battle Armor from Bulma. Appearances Characters Locations *Earth **Mount Paozu ***Goku's House **West City ***Capsule Corporation *Beerus' Planet *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *The episode showing Goku and Krillin training as children was from the earlier Dragon Ball episodes "Find that Stone!", "Milk Delivery" and "The Turtle Hermit Way". Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 16 (BDS) es: Episodio 16 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super